The Stars of Sargasso
by Masmaster
Summary: THIS IS AN ORIGINAL UNPRODUCED SCRIPT FROM THE SERIES. While searching for lost cargo ships, the Enterprise is caught in a "spider's web" - there are a few surprises and i don't want to give them away in the synopsis.
1. TEASER

**STAR TREK:**

**THE STARS OF SARGASSO**

This is an original unproduced script from the show. Although the writer's name is not mentioned it is not out of disrespect, it is simply because the script I received didn't have the writer's name on it. This is the first part (14 pages) of the 113 page script. I will continue to post sections of this script as I finish typing them on my computer.

FADE IN:

INT – ENTERPRISE – BRIDGE – DAY

KIRK sits by the controls, tired, harried, completely wrapped up in the mission. The crew is busy at its stations.

                        KIRK

Captain's log, star date 2824.7: Operating on a directive from Starfleet command, the Enterprise has been sent to investigate the strange disappearance of a small convoy of Earth cargo ships, which have simply vanished for no apparent reason. We are following the original course of the lost ships to retrace their flight path and discover what became of them.

Kirk turns, looks at SPOCK.

                        KIRK

Mr. Spock. What do you think happened to those ships?

Spock turns from his hooded viewer, looks at Kirk.

                        SPOCK

            Unable to say, Captain.

                        KIRK

            Speculation.

Spock raises an eyebrow, blinks, as is shrugging. He's stumped.

                        SPOCK

            From the little we know, the number of possibilities is so great that –

                        KIRK

(interrupts)

            What were they carrying?

                        SPOCK

Basic supplies. They were also transporting a large amount of raw materials to the Zena 5 colony.

                        KIRK

            Why?

                        SPOCK

For the construction of androids needed to operate in an atmosphere incapable of supporting human life.

Kirk looks away, contemplating.

                        KIRK

            Mmmm… that's too ordinary for the Klingons or the Romulans to waste time stealing…

Kirk looks back at Spock, questioning.

                        KIRK

…perhaps those ships were destroyed by natural causes…a heavy meteor storm…harmful radiation of some sort…

                        SPOCK

            That is quite possible, Captain.

Kirk turns away, speaks almost to himself. Spock looks down at his computers.

                        KIRK

(frustrated)

            But we still don't know…we're only making wild guesses…shooting in the dark.

Kirk turns back to Spock.

                        KIRK

            Mr. Spock, have you found any traces of those ships? Some…wreckage…debris?

Spock looks up.

                        SPOCK

            Negative. Only a slight trail of ionization left by their engines.

                        KIRK

(in conclusion)

Then as long as that ionized trail matches their original planned course, we know we're on the right track.

CUT TO MED. CLOSE SHOT LIEUTENANT UHURA at the communications station.

                        UHURA

(urgently)

            Captain. I'm picking up a distress call…very faint. Shall I put it on audio?

CUT TO MED. FULL TWO SHOT Kirk looking at Uhura.

                        KIRK

(quickly)

            Affirmative.

Uhura turns, pushes a button on her desk. Now JOANNA'S VOICE comes out of the communicators amid CRACKLING B.G. RADIO INTERFERENCE.

                        JOANNA'S VOICE (filter)

(hysterical, sobbing, desperate)

– heartless monster…the ship…trapped…can't escape…helpless –

As Joanna screams the transmission is abruptly cut off.

                        UHURA

            Transmission lost, sir.

                        KIRK

(quickly, snapping)

            Mr. Spock give me the transmission source of that signal.

Spock is looking into his hooded viewer.

                        SPOCK

Signal emanates from astro bearing 10768, approximately 10.4 parsecs from our present position.

Kirk turns to SULU, giving orders.

                        KIRK

            Mr. Sulu, plot an interception course with the source of transmission.

                        SULU

            Aye aye, sir.

Sulu turns and pushes buttons on his board.

                        SULU

            Course plotted and laid in, Captain.

                        KIRK

            Ahead warp factor seven, Mr. Kowal.

Kowal pushes switches on board.

                        KOWAL

(in confirmation)

            Ahead warp factor seven, sir.

Kirk turns to Uhura.

                        KIRK

            Lieutenant Uhura, keep all hailing frequencies open…

                        UHURA

            Aye aye, sir.

Kirk turned back to Spock.

                        KIRK

            Mr. Spock. Is our new in keeping with the ionized trail?

                        SPOCK

            Affirmative.

Kirk rises, walks over to Spock, rests his hand on the desk top.

                        KIRK

(curious)

            Exactly what do we know about the particular section of the galaxy we're headed for?

                        SPOCK

Virtually nothing, Captain. It is an unexplored region of space, on the extreme outer edge of the galaxy. If there are indeed life forms there, they have made no attempt at contact until now.

                        KIRK

(spunky)

Well, we may be entering an area of the galaxy which no starship has ever visited before, but we're certainly not going in unprepared.

Kirk turns to Sulu.

                        KIRK

Mr. Sulu, alert section B to standby for emergency rescue operations, and have the lab crews prepare to begin extensive information gathering.

                        SULU

            Aye aye, sir.

Sulu turns away.

CUT TO Spock and Kirk. Sulu is heard relaying Kirk's orders in the audio BG.

                        SULU (o.s.)

            Lab crews, standby. Section B, prepare to begin emergency rescue operations.

                        KIRK

(OVER SULU)

            Mr. Spock, what do you make of the signal we just picked up? It sounded pretty bad.

                        SPOCK

            Yes…it gave the distinct impression that the crew had been killed.

                        KIRK

(angry)

            There were over 600 men and women aboard those ships!

                        SPOCK

(unperturbed)

            That would seem most unfortunate…if we are to accept the message as valid.

                        KIRK

(tense)

            Explain.

                        SPOCK

We are following the same course as the lost ships, attempting to duplicate conditions and encounter whatever it was the caused their disappearance…

                        KIRK

(speculative question)

Are you suggesting…that this same message was also sent to those cargo ships…that it was a fake, a trick used to lure them into a trap of some sort?

                        SPOCK

The ionized trail deters from the planned course and follows the one which we are presently pursuing. They turned off for some reason…

                        KIRK

            That voice was unmistakably human…the pleas sounded so urgent, so real.

                        SULU

(urgently)

            Captain! Something visual…on the screen.

CUT TO SCREEN. A very small, elliptically shaped greenish cloud with a green sun in the center is seen on the screen. Kirk walks quickly back over to his seat, stands beside it.

                        KIRK

            Magnification 3.5, Mr. Sulu.

Sulu throws a few switches, image on screen becomes larger.

                        SULU

            Magnification 3.5, sir.

Kirk stares at the screen for a moment, then speaks, almost to himself.

                        KIRK

            What is it?

Spock looks into his hooded viewer.

                        SPOCK

It appears to be the remains of a destroyed solar system, Captain. Sensors reveal a highly radioactive mass…a nebula-like combination consisting of many things…gasses…debris…particles of dust…in the center lies a yellow sun.

                        KIRK

            Yellow sun? Then…why does it appear green?

Spock looks at Kirk.

                        SPOCK

(explaining)

Polarization, Captain… When light passes through a gas, the atoms of the gas become agitated and omit radiation of a different wave length than the entering light. This would account for ant number of alterations in the original radiation…color…intensity…frequency.

                        SULU

            Closing on the cloud, Captain.

                        KIRK

            Reduce speed to warp factor two, Mr. Sulu.

                        UHURA

(urgently)

            Captain! I'm picking up the signal again…

                        KIRK

            Put it on the speaker, Lieutenant.

Uhura pushes buttons on her desk.

                        UHURA

            Aye, sir.

Joanna's voice is heard again, amid CRACKLING BG RADIO INTERFERENCE.

                        JOANNA'S VOICE (filter)

(sobbing, desperate)

            Don't try to help…whatever you do…you'll never get out…

As Joanna screams, the signal is abruptly cut off.

                        UHURA

            Transmission lost, sir.

                        KIRK

            Spock, does the ionized trail lead into the cloud?

Spock is gazing into his hooded viewer.

                        SPOCK

            Affirmative.

                        KIRK

            Mr. Sulu, how far away are we?

Sulu is looking at his board.

                        SULU

            One point three parsecs and closing rapidly.

                        KIRK

(quickly)

            Veer off, forty-five degrees to starboard.

Sulu responds, operates controls.

                        SULU

(worried)

            Helm's sluggish, sir.

                        KIRK

(concerned)

            All engines, full stop.

Sulu pushes more buttons.

                        SULU

(desperate)

            Helm's not answering, Captain!

                        KIRK

(irritated)

            Reverse thrust, full power!

Sulu works more switches.

                        SULU

            Nothing.

CU (Close Up on) KIRK'S TAUT FACE

                        KIRK

            Bypass primary circuits. Try manual override.

Sulu's eyes open wide in disbelief as he stares at his board.

                        SULU

(shocked)

            Captain! We're losing power!

                        KIRK

(harsh whisper, incredulous)

            Losing power?!

                        SULU

(frantically)

It's impossible. Our engines are operating in reverse – but we're still going forward at warp factor one.

Kirk is stunned.

                        SPOCK

Sensors reveal nothing, but the logical answer would be an outside force…a highly sophisticated tractor beam of some sort…drawing us into the cloud.

                        KIRK

            Shields up.

Kowal pushes some buttons.

                        KOWAL

            It's no good, sir. We don't have enough power!

                        KIRK

            Red alert, Mr. Sulu.

Sulu relays in AUDIO BG. There is the SOUND of the siren.

                        SULU

            All hands, red alert. Battle stations, battle stations.

Kirk pushes a button on his chair.

                        KIRK

(OVER SULU)

            Kirk to engineering.

CUT TO SCOTT IN ENGINEERING.

                        SCOTT

            Scott here, Captain.

CUT BACK TO KIRK.

                        KIRK

            Scotty, what's happening down there?

CUT BACK TO SCOTT.

                        SCOTT

(worried)

            I don't know, Captain. All I know is that we're slowly losin' power all over the ship!

CUT TO KIRK.

                        KIRK

Have you checked all the circuits? Is the power leak being caused by another system within the Enterprise?

                        SCOTT

I've checked and double-checked everything. All the circuits are workin' perfectly. Wherever the thing is that's stealin' our power, it's someplace outside the ship.

                        KIRK

(demands)

            Mr. Sulu, distance from that cloud.

                        SULU

            Three thousand kilometers, Captain. Contact in five seconds…four, three, two, one – 

The ship is shaken violently as it enters the green cloud. CRASHING SOUNS are heard, and crewmen are thrown out of their seats and onto the floor.

CUT TO ENTERPRISE – EXTERIOR. Swarms of tiny green planets, shaped like little pads, are attaching themselves to the outer hull of the Enterprise.

CUT TO BRIDGE. All lights on the ship grow dim, waver, then wink out. A GRINDING BG SOUND, like dynamos slowing down.

                        SULU

(shocked)

            Black out, Captain! All primary power is gone!

                        KIRK

(an order)

            Switch to battery power, Mr. Sulu.

As Sulu works controls, lights come on again. Kirk pushes button on his chair.

                        KIRK

            Kirk to Engineering.

                        SCOTT (filter)

            Scott here, Captain.

                        KIRK

            Damage control report.

CUT TO SCOTT – ENGINEERING.

                        SCOTT

A wee bit shook up, sir. No serious damage to main component parts. But we've lost every bit of primary power on the ship!

CUT TO KIRK.

                        KIRK

            We've initiated battery reserves. How long have we got until that runs out?

CUT TO SCOTT.

                        SCOTT

            A few days, a week if we're lucky. But if we don't get outta here soon, Captain…

CUT TO KIRK.

                        SCOTT (filter)

            We'll never get out!

CU KIRK, whose eyebrows narrow sharply, his face tightens with grim concern.

FADE OUT.

THEME MUSIC, TITLE


	2. ACT ONE

FADE IN:

EXT. ENTERPRISE – FULL SHOT

The ship lies drifting through space, almost motionless in the green cloud, speckled with weeds, and in most parts, covered completely.

                        KIRK

Captain's log, star date 9742.8: While searching for a small convoy of Earth ships which recently disappeared mysteriously, we received a distress call from the extreme outer reaches of the galaxy. In tracking the signal down, the Enterprise has become trapped in a celestial "Sargasso Sea." Strange space plants, a form of life unlike anything we have ever encountered have attached themselves to the outer hull of the ship and sapped all our primary power. We have switched to battery power, but this will not last us for more than a few days, perhaps a week if we are fortunate. We cannot spare the power to propel ourselves, but swift, gravitational space currents have seized the ship, and we're drifting rapidly toward an unknown destination…

CUT TO BRIDGE

Crewmen are walking about, orders and reports are relayed in BG. Kirk walks over to Spock, who is standing. Both seem to be examining findings in Spock's area and hooded viewer.

                        KIRK

            Mr. Spock. What do we know about these…"weeds" on the hull of the ship?

                        SPOCK

Very little, Captain. They seem to be very simple organisms, a totally alien life form based on an element other than carbon…capable of surviving without water or oxygen. They literally devour raw energy to sustain themselves.

                        KIRK

            Then they're responsible for pulling us in here?

                        SPOCK

Negative. They are incapable of either producing or concentrating the amount of energy required to draw us to them.

                        KIRK

            Then the logical answer –

                        SPOCK

The logical answer would be that there is yet another life form within this system…intelligent…capable of both communication and superior weaponry.

                        KIRK

            Then our troubles don't stop here, with theses "weeds."

                        SPOCK

            Hardly, Captain.

                        KIRK

(wandering)

            Whoever got us here must have a purpose…a reason for wanting us here…Why?

                        SPOCK

            That is unanswerable at present.

                        KIRK

(determined)

            But we will know the answer before we leave here.

                        SPOCK

            Yes…If we do indeed leave.

                        KIRK

(challenging)

            If?

                        SPOCK

Captain, our present situation is far from encouraging. We have been left defenseless…without shields… Our position is much like that of a fly, hopelessly entangled in the web of a spider…helpless…awaiting the slow approach of death…

                        KIRK

(irritated)

Mr. Spock, at times, your logic – although undeniably true – can become…quite discouraging.

                        SPOCK

(bows head, sadly)

            I regret that I can find no more promising alternative.

Kirk pounds desk top with fist.

                        KIRK

(to himself)

            We've got to get free!

 (to Spock, demanding)

Continue analysis of the space weeds – see what more you can find out about them…any weaknesses they might have…something we might be able to use against them.

Spock sits down, gets to work. As Kirk walks away to his seat, he speaks almost to himself.

                        KIRK

            Meanwhile, we've got to conserve power.

Kirk pushes a stud on his seat.

                        KIRK

            Kirk to Engineering.

                        SCOTT'S VOICE (filter)

            Scott here, Captain.

                        KIRK

(an order)

Scotty, we're trying to find a way to combat the weeds, but…it'll probably take more time than we've got… We'll need more power. Evacuate all unnecessary decks…recreation centers…have the crew double up in their quarters. I want the power shut off in every room, on every deck which is not absolutely essential.

CUT TO SCOTT – ENGINEERING

                        SCOTT

            Aye, Captain. But it's going to make things a wee bit crowded.

                        KIRK

(irritated)

            I can't worry about that when we're fighting just to stay alive. Kirk out.

(turning to Uhura)

            Lieutenant Uhura, prepare to dispatch a message to Starfleet –

                        UHURA

– Captain, it takes much more power to transmit than to receive. We can't send any messages via sub-space on battery power, and ordinary radio communications would take a hundred years to reach them.

                        KIRK

(irritated)

            I don't care how long it takes, Lieutenant, just, do it.

(pushes a button on seat)

            Bridge to Dr. McCoy.

CUT TO McCOY – SICK BAY

McCoy is holding a clip-board and looking at a crewman in bed. McCoy hears, walks to wall communicator.

                        McCOY

(low, annoyed, critical)

McCoy here. Jim, what's this I hear about you shutting down power all over the ship? The men haven't had a proper shore leave for months, morale's dropping, and now you're packing them in tighter than sardines –

CUT TO KIRK.

                        KIRK

(exploding)

            Any time it's too tight for you, Doctor!

CU McCoy, disturbed.

CUT TO KIRK.

Kirk takes a breath, wipes his forehead with his finertips.

                        KIRK

(explains)

Bones…we're in trouble…I'm doing what is necessary to get us out of here. We're all suffering…

A beat, as Kirk remembers why he wanted McCoy in the first place.

                        KIRK

Report to the bridge. Mr. Spock is scanning the weeds…I want you here for a biological analysis.

CUT TO McCOY.

McCoy is more relaxed now, understanding.

                        McCOY

(apologetically)

            I'll be right up.

CUT TO BRIDGE

Kowal turns to Kirk.

                        KOWAL

            Our weapons systems are operative, sir. Why don't we open fir?

                        KIRK

(irritated)

We can't shoot at something that's attached itself to the hull of the ship without destroying ourselves at the same time. Besides…those weeds eat energy. Anything we could throw at them would probably make them stronger, rather than harm them.

We see the doors to the bridge open, revealing McCoy. Kirk turns to look at McCoy.

                        KIRK

            Bones, I –

                        SULU

(excited)

            Captain!

Kirk turns, looks at Sulu who is gazing spellbound at the screen. Kirk then looks at the screen. An elliptical mass of space ships, from all imaginable star systems and all eras of time, float motionless at various distances from each other. They are partially speckled with weeds, in some places thickly covered, but some color and numbers are visible on their hulls. There are various sizes and shapes of debris floating around.

                        McCOY

(amazed)

            What in the name of –

(a beat)

                        SPOCK

            Fascinating.

(a beat)

                        SULU

(captivated, admiring)

A graveyard of space vessels…from star systems all over the galaxy…from all eras of time…

                        KIRK

(amazed whisper)

            A twentieth century Romulan battle cruiser…out of use for over a hundred years…

                        UHURA

An old style Earth transport vessel…why, we haven't seen one of those in over fifty years…

                        SPOCK

            Space probes of all kinds…some unidentifiable…probably from other galaxies…

                        SULU

(fascinated)

What I wouldn't give to go aboard some of those beauties…imagine the antiquated weapons we'd find…why, it's like a living page of history…

                        KIRK

(quickly, snapping out of it)

            Helmsman, what is our present position?

                        SULU

(looks down at board)

We're at the exact center of whatever it is we're in…astro bearing 10768…and our position is stationary – we're no longer drifting. We've evidently reached the vortex of the gravitational space currents, like the eye of a tornado.

Kirk turns, looks at Spock, who gazes into his viewer at the question.

                        KIRK

            Spock. Are the missing cargo vessels here?

                        SPOCK

            Affirmative.

                        KIRK

(demands)

            Life form readings.

                        SPOCK

            Negative. The ships are dead in space…all power gone, no life on board.

Kirk is shocked.

                        KIRK

(angry)

Do you mean to tell me that out of the hundreds of crewmen aboard those ships, not one of them is alive?

                        SPOCK

            Negative.

(a beat)

Picking up life form readings from another ship now… an ancient, Cronosian Barque. A young female, human, and someone, or something – totally alien – which defies analysis…  
  


Spock looks up at screen.

                        SPOCK

            I believe I can get something visual.

Cut to screen. A young girl (Joanna), about 21, blonde, blue-eyed and beautiful, since she is McCoy's daughter! Joanna is screaming in horror, apparently backing away from something. Deep, terrible laughing is HEARD.

CU McCOY who becomes frantic. He shouts.

                        McCOY

(tortured)

            Joanna!

CUT TO SCREEN as the back of Argos' head comes into the picture, then the screen suddenly goes black.

                        SPOCK

            Transmission lost.

Kirk rises, faces McCoy.

                        KIRK

(anxious, excited)

            Bones! You know her?

                        McCOY

(harsh whisper)

            She's my daughter.

FADE OUT.


	3. ACT TWO

FADE IN:

INT. ENTERPRISE – McCOY'S QUARTERS – DAY

McCoy sits on bed, almost grieving, afraid, anxious about the danger Joanna is in.

                        KIRK

(amazed, almost a question)

            I didn't know you had a daughter, Bones.

(quickly, not wanting to pry)

            Care to talk about it?

                        McCOY

            Let's just say she's the product of a very unhappy marriage which unfortunately didn't `   work.

                        KIRK

            I'm sorry.

                        McCOY

(assuring Kirk)

It's all right, Jim. We all have tragedies hidden below the surface…things we tend to forget as the years go by.

(striving to control himself)

            She was a beautiful child…like a young goddess…smart as a whip, too.

Kirk smiles, sharing McCoy's pride.

                        KIRK

            Why Bones, you sound every bit the proud father.

                        McCOY

(defensive)

            And why not?

(a beat)

What makes a doctor so different from everyone else? Is it because people think he knows more about them than they do themselves? Do they think he holds the power of life and death in his hands?

(dispelling a myth)

Well, when you come right down to it, there's a lot more a doctor doesn't know about his patients, and the real power of life isn't in his hands at all.

(a beat while McCoy meditates)

A doctor can get married, have a child, just like anyone else. He can have the same problems…anxieties, fears.

McCoy bows his head.

                        KIRK

(understanding)

            …and he isn't immune to personal pain or suffering either…

                        McCOY

(looks up)

Just because a doctor understands what a child is biologically doesn't stop him from sharing as much joy with his child as any other father.

McCoy looks away from Kirk, a faraway look in his eye. He speaks slowly, reciting treasured memories.

                        McCOY

(reminiscing)

I can remember when Joanna was a lot younger…how she'd be me to take her to the resort parks on Omacron 7…tug at my sleeve and tell me she'd cry for a week if I didn't take her for a ride on the aero-coaster or the tilt-a-whirl. Sunday afternoons we'd go for a walk on the Dusarian sky bridges…her hair…shining like bright gold in the warm sun…eyes as big and blue as the sky…searching… She wasn't afraid of anything.

                        KIRK

(smiling challenge)

            Just like her dad, eh, Bones?

                        McCOY

(squares his shoulders)

            Yes…

(then, proudly)

            Yes, she was very much like her father.

                        KIRK

(reluctantly)

            But now this…what we saw up there on the screen…how did your daughter get here?

                        McCOY

            She's a nurse serving in Starfleet.

                        KIRK

            Did you know she was on one of the convoy vessels?

                        McCOY

The last I heard she was still in medical school – we write to each other as often as inter-galactic mail permits – my duties aboard the Enterprise keep us apart.

McCoy looks down.

                        McCOY

(almost a whisper)

            I was wandering why I hadn't heard from her in so long…

McCoy looks up at Kirk quickly, anger blazing in his eyes.

                        McCOY

(fiercely determined)

And I don't know who or what is holding her captive, but I do know that somehow it's managed to kill every other person that ever came into this place, and we've got to get her out of there.

                        KIRK

(appealing, understanding)

Bones, I know how you feel. With your own daughter in danger. But I'm also responsible for the 430 other people on this ship.

Kirk places his hand on McCoy's shoulder, reassuring.

                        KIRK

            I'll do what I can.

Kirk goes out door.

CUT TO ENGINEERING

The doors slide open, Kirk enters and walks over to Scott, who is busy working on some wall circuits.

                        KIRK

(good naturedly)

            Scotty.

Scotty looks around to see who it is.

                        KIRK

            How are we fixed for power?

                        SCOTT

(complaining, annoyed)

Ach! What can I tell ye, Captain. Battery power isn't much to begin with, and then when you keep usin' it up on communications and scanner beams –

                        KIRK

(exploding)

            I'm not asking for excuses, Mister! How we use power is my concern and mine alone.

A beat as they stare at each other for a moment. Then, realizing the futility of anger, they both calm down, almost apologizing.

                        KIRK

            Now…how much longer have we got?

                        SCOTT

(rueful)

            I'm sorry, Captain. At this rate, 24 hours.

                        KIRK

(speculating)

Scotty…is there any way you can take what power we do have…somehow use it to regenerate more power…lengthen our survival time.

                        SCOTT

Perpetual motion? I'm not a miracle worker, sir. I can't make a clock go backwards. You use fuel to create energy…you can't take that energy and use it for fuel. When the supply runs out, the mechanism stops working.

                        KIRK

(determined)

Well we're not going to stop working. I don't care if it takes a miracle, we're getting out of here.

                        SCOTT

            Aye, but what about power?

                        KIRK

You said the weeds absorbed all our primary power. Why haven't they sapped our battery power as well?

                        SCOTT

            They are stealin' it, but verra, verra slowly.

                        KIRK

Mr. Spock said they literally feed on energy…why should the quickly devour all our primary power, but slowly siphon away our secondary power?

                        SCOTT

I don't know, Captain. Maybe they have a way of storin' it in their bodies. Maybe after absorbin' the terrific amount of primary power in one gulp, their hunger is satisfied for a while.

Kirk speaks, admitting Scotty's theory is possible, but not wanting to accept it as fact yet.

                        KIRK

(to himself)

Yes, but it could be something more…something beyond natural metabolism. Perhaps the intelligence we've located has some sort of control over these plants…

                        SCOTT

(worried)

That may well be, Captain, and for our sake I hope it is, because I hate to think of what's gonna happen when those beasties really get hungry again.

                        KIRK

            Let's hope we're not around when it happens.

Kirk turns, walks out the door.

CUT TO CORRIDOR

Kirk has just left Engineering. He begins walking up hall, TOWARD CAMERA. From around a corner behind Kirk, McCoy comes and calls to Kirk. McCoy looks and feels much better.

                        McCOY

            Hi, Jim.

Kirk turns, surprised.

                        KIRK

            Bones! Where you headed?

                        McCOY

            With you…to the bridge.

They step into the elevator. Kirk speaks into microphone on wall.

                        KIRK

            Bridge.

There is the whirring SOUND of the turbo lift, the flashing lights as they ascend.

                        KIRK

(to McCoy)

            You're back on duty?

                        McCOY

Yes. You may be responsible for the 430 other people on the ship, but I'm responsible for the most important on of all – Captain.

                        KIRK

(smiling)

            Sure you feel up to it?

                        McCOY

(boasting)

            Not even an Arcturian virus could hold me down right now, Jim.

(sobering)

            Besides, I want to be on hand in case we pick up any more transmissions from Joanna.

                        KIRK

            Yes, of course.

(two beats

            If only there were some way to learn more about Joanna's captor…whatever it is…

                        McCOY

            You mean communicate with it somehow?

                        KIRK

            Yes. Mr. Spock believes it is a highly intelligent being.

The elevator reaches its destination, stops. As the doors open,

CUT TO BRIDGE

and McCoy and Kirk walk out of the elevator toward Kirk's chair and also TOWARD CAMERA.

                        McCOY

            Suppose we do get in touch with it somehow. How do we know what –

                        SCOTT'S VOICE (filter)

            Scott to Captain Kirk.

Kirk walks to his seat, presses a stud on its arm.

                        KIRK

            Kirk here.

CUT TO TRANSPORTER ROOM – SCOTT stands by controls.

                        SCOTT

(excited)

            Captain. I can't understand it. Suddenly the transporter's workin'.

                        KIRK'S VOICE (filter)

            Where's the power coming from?

                        SCOTT

I wish I knew, sir, but all I can tell ye is where it isn't coming from, and that's inside the Enterprise.

CUT TO BRIDGE – KIRK

                        KIRK

(thoughtfully)

Well, the power isn't coming from within the ship…all the vessels out there are dead in space except one…

(demands of himself)

            But why? …Why should it activate the transporter? Is it an invitation?

                        SPOCK

(interrupting)

– or a trap? I tend to believe the latter, Jim. From what we've heard and seen from that ship, it seems quite unlikely that this could be a friendly gesture.

                        KIRK

            Then you don't recommend beaming over, Mr. Spock?

                        SPOCK

            Negative.

                        KIRK

(appeals)

Jim! My daughter is over there, a captive of this thing. God knows what she's been through…how much longer she'll be alive…

                        SPOCK

(warns)

Doctor. Beam over…and we can only become that many more captives…perhaps, that many more victims. You'll play right into its hands.

                        McCOY

(disgusted)

Is that what your Vulcan logic tells us? Sit by and do nothing? That's my daughter over there, Spock, my own flesh and blood, and if this thing is stupid enough to give us the means of getting over there and rescuing her –

                        SPOCK

            Doctor, I can understand your position, however –

                        McCOY

(critical)

            How can you, a Vulcan, possibly understand something so human?

(to Kirk)

            Jim, are we just going to do nothing?

Kirk looks down at his chair arm, presses a button.

                        KIRK

            Mr. Scott. Prepare the transporter to beam a landing party over to the Cronosian vessel.

(to Sulu)

            Mr. Sulu, you'll be included in the landing party.

Sulu rises, walks over to Kirk.

                        SULU

            Aye aye, sir.

                        McCOY

            Isn't a historian more what we need, Jim?

                        KIRK

No, Mr. Sulu's experience in the practical use of ancient weaponry will be much more useful to us than textbook knowledge.

(turning toward the door)

            Let's go.

Spock rises, almost protesting. All stop and look at Spock.

                        SPOCK

            Captain, request permission to –

                        KIRK

(quickly, sternly)

            Denied.

(explaining)

Spock…if what you say is true, if this is a trap…I want you here. I can't risk both our lives and leave no one in command.

McCoy looks Spock in the eye.

                        McCOY

(almost under his breath)

            Disappointed, Spock? I thought you were the one who didn't advise beaming over.

Two beats as Spock stands, head bowed, McCoy almost daring him to answer. Spock stiffens, takes a breath, turns to McCoy.

                        SPOCK

            This discussion is wasting precious time and power, and accomplishing nothing.

(to Kirk)

Jim, if we can find out nothing on that ship to remedy our dilemma…if we both are killed, it will only mean that our deaths came that many hours sooner than the rest of the crew. On the other hand, if the answer we seek is over there, and available, as chief science officer I am most capable of discovering it.

                        McCOY

That may be true, but what we're looking for is totally alien…our knowledge of it is practically nil. What makes you more valuable in this case?

                        SPOCK

Doctor, in an instance such as this, where we shall be uncovering facts as we go along, logical deduction and split second analysis will be our chief weapon.

                        KIRK

(almost smiling)

            I hate to say it, but logically, he's right, Bones.

McCoy speaks to Spock, almost under his breath.

                        McCOY

I don't know how you did it, Spock, but somehow you managed to convince Jim you're a regular Sherlock Holmes.

                        SPOCK

(touched)

            Elementary, my dear Doctor.

Kirk turns, looks at Mr. Kowal.

                        KIRK

            Mr. Kowal, take over the space science monitors.

                        KOWAL

            Acknowledged.

Kowal rises and walks over to Spock's hooded viewer, Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and Sulu walk to the elevator, step in. The doors slide shut.

CUT TO TRANSPORTER ROOM – INT.

We see the doors open, and Mr. Scott, who is standing by the controls, turns to see as Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and Sulu enter the room. Spock has a tri-corder strapped over his shoulder. They all have phasers and communicators hooked to their belts. Kirk turns, walks around to the front of the control desk, ending up looking over at Scott.

                        KIRK

            Scotty, you'll be holding the for while we're gone.

                        SCOTT

            Aye, Captain.

                        KIRK

And, as long as the transporter's working, beam aboard a sample of the space weed for closer examination.

                        SCOTT

            Acknowledged.

                        SPOCK

Captain. Whatever is over there has activated the transporter knowing we'd be desperate enough to use it. If it plans to keep us over there, it has merely to cease supplying the power to operate it, and our escape route would be terminated.

                        KIRK

(to Scott)

We'll try to keep in touch, Scotty, but if we are killed…if you don't hear anything from us, try to mass enough power into the communications station to send a last sub-space message to Starfleet – even if it means using up everything you've got. If this "Sargasso Sea" is going to be the final resting place for the Enterprise, we've got to accomplish at least that. Understood?

                        SCOTT

(gravely)

            Aye, Captain.

Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and Sulu step onto the transporter discs.

                        SCOTT

(bearing up, his lips almost pouting)

            Good luck, gentlemen…

                        KIRK

            Energize.

CU SCOTT'S HAND pulling down the lever which operates the transporter. Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and Sulu beam over to a corridor section of the Cronosian ship.

CUT TO CRONOSIAN SHIP – INT – CORRIDOR

Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and Sulu appear. The hallway is barbaric, so to speak. The walls are made of what appears to be stone blocks. Adorning the walls are weapons similar to those used by the ancient Greek warriors and other primitive peoples: Broad sword, short sword, cutlass, rapier, trident and net, shields, straps made of leather with flat rocks tied to them, about the size of a man's hand, and other, strange, alien weapons. But they are all ancient weapons. There are no guns of any type. Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and Sulu begin strolling along slowly and warily. Sulu is open mouthed, awe-struck, his eyes roaming up ad down the walls, admiring the weapons as if they were rare spices and wines, fabulous treasures. Kirk is on the alert for trouble. McCoy is eager to find Joanna. Spock is studying everything, looking for clues.

                        SULU

(whimsically)

Beautiful…beautiful…like a museum…only with no glass cases. And to think this is a starship!

                        SPOCK

Yes, although advanced technologically nearly as far as ourselves, the Cronosians found it necessary to maintain certain of their primitive customs – most notably their art of fighting. In their case, civilization did not submerge their savage nature, but rather served to intensify and create a greater need for the expression of it.

McCoy speaks to Spock, but not really looking at him.

                        McCOY

The Cronosians kept their ancient weapons and love of battle. We humans retained our sometimes uncontrollable emotions which you seem to find distasteful. Tell me, Spock, what did the Vulcans maintain.

                        SPOCK

(triumphantly)

            Our sanity.

Kirk raises his hand in a motion telling Spock to stop talking. Kirk's head is cocked to the side; he's listening to something.

                        KIRK

(a "be quiet" order)

            Spock.

They all stop and listen. The SOUND of marching is heard. Softly at first, then becoming louder, nearer. The sound puzzles them, and they wonder what it could be. They speak to each other in furtive whispers. An echoing voice is heard calling out commands, much like a platoon sergeant. The voice is Argos', Joanna's captor.

                        McCOY

(whispering)

            Men, marching.

                        SULU

(whispering)

            Soldiers.

                        SPOCK

(low)

            Impossible. Sensors indicate only two life forms aboard this vessel.

                        McCOY

(challenging, irritated)

            Well isn't it just possible that your instruments were wrong?

                        SULU

(excited)

            It's getting louder! They must be coming this way.

                        KIRK

            Phasers on stun.

They whip out their phasers, turn dials on them, and aim in the direction from which the sound seems to be issuing: Up the hallway in front of them, from around the corner. Suddenly a two-abreast column of fantastically dressed warriors comes around the corner. There are about fifteen of them, and they wear leather trappings and black leather suits with jeweled ornaments. On their heads are strange face protectors which fit like hoods, with a center piece coming down to cover their noses in front. Their eyes stare straight ahead, unblinking, glassy, blank, as if in a hypnotic trance. Their movements are precise, and slightly stiff, since they are androids.

                        KIRK

            Steady…

                        ARGOS' VOICE (o.s. / reverb)

            Attack!

The androids break from their well-ordered columns into a scattered, rushing charge. They are all armed with cutlass type swords, which they brandish menacingly. Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and Sulu brace themselves for the coming onslaught.

                        KIRK

            Fire!

The tips of the phasers glow slightly, but do not fire. Nothing happens. They look at each other in desperation. The androids are advancing swiftly.

FADE OUT.


	4. ACT THREE

FADE IN:

INT. CRONOSIAN SHIP – CORRIDOR

Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and Sulu shake their guns frantically.

                        SULU

            Captain! These weapons on the walls!

                        KIRK

(a command)

            Arm yourselves.

They throw down their phasers. Sulu siezes a thin rapier; Spock, a broadsword; McCoy, a net and trident; Kirk, a shortsword. As they grab these weapons the androids leap upon them and they swing into battle. Mr. Sulu forgets himself and begins leaping about zealously, a swashbuckler at heart, so engrossed in his fighting that he shouts like a karate expert in an attack. McCoy hurls the net over one android, then Kirk smashes the back of its neck with the butt of his sword, putting that one out of commission. Spock is dueling with an android – parrying, thrusting, and dodging. As the android makes a lunge, Spock side-steps, and the android's sword tip strikes the wall and is braced there for an instant. Spock quickly smashes his sword down on it, breaking the android's sword in two. Sulu is dashing about, dueling off two or more androids at a time, smiling fiercely, and shouting wildly. He overcomes all his opponents with thrusts to the body. McCoy nets another android, pulls it down to a bent over position, and promptly drives its head into the wall by giving the android a hard shove in the posterior with his knee. One android is pinning Kirk against a wall, forcing his sword against Kirk's and pushing it toward Kirk's neck. Kirk is trying to push him off, but the android's sword comes closer and closer. Spock comes up from behind and tries his Vulcan neck pinch on the android, with no result whatsoever. The android, as if aware somehow of what Spock was doing, swings an arm back to knock Spock away, and he succeeds. But while the android is caught off-balance doing this, Kirk frees one arm and uses a judo throw to slam the android to the floor and put him out of commission. When there are only about six or seven androids left standing out of the initial force of approximately fifteen, Argos' voice calls out again.

                        ARGOS' VOICE (o.s. / reverb)

            Fall back!

The androids suddenly stand at attention, pivot, and march away. Kirk, Sulu, and McCoy stand grasping for breath, while Spock isn't even breathing hard. Sulu is smiling fiercely, proud and victorious, exhilarated.

                        KIRK

(dumbfounded)

They left…retreated. They could have overpowered us in another few minutes…defeated us. But…they…left. Why?

Three beats, then Spock looks at Mr. Sulu.

                        SPOCK

(critically)

            Mr. Sulu. I see no advantage in employing a verbal outburst to combat our adversaries.

                        SULU  
(explaining)

It's an ancient oriental fighting tactic, Mr. Spock…by exhaling rapidly in a shout, you coordinate your whole body into a single, powerful thrust. Also strikes terror into your opponent…throws him off guard.

                        SPOCK

            That might be true…if our opponents had been humanoid.

The others draw closer to Spock, searching his face.

                        McCOY

(challenging, refuting)

If? Now look, Spock, I don't know what you're talking about, but there's blood on our swords, and those men stayed down when we knocked them down. Now if that doesn't qualify them as humans I don't –

Spock squats, goes over androids with his tri-corder, examining them and pointing out things as he explains.

                        SPOCK

(interrupts)

Machines, Doctor. Cleverly constructed…programmed to act exactly like humans in every way. When we cut their plastic skin, our swords pierced submerged packets which released a red fluid. When we struck them, the force of the blow was transmitted to sensory circuits which sent an immobilization signal to their computer brain.

Spock stands up

                        KIRK

Then the reason your Vulcan neck pinch didn't work…is because these…androids…don't have nerve masses, and their sensory circuits aren't as sensitive or as close to the skin surface as humans'.

                        SPOCK

            Essentially, Captain.

Kirk massages a bruise, almost annoyed they didn't know about this before the fight.

                        KIRK

            Yes… We'll remember that in any future encounters.

                        SULU

I don't understand, Captain. Why all this? Androids that bleed…purposely constructed with the same weaknesses as human beings. These weapons…on the walls…almost as if provided especially for us…

                        McCOY

This whole set-up seems to have been built mainly for dramatic effect…as though we were actors performing on a stage. Why?

                        KIRK

            Your guess is as good as mine, Doctor, I –

                        SPOCK

(interrupts, observing tri-corder)

            Captain. Picking up life form readings.

                        KIRK

(anxiously)

            Joanna, an…whatever or whoever is with her?

                        SPOCK

            Affirmative.

Spock looks up, points down corridor, in the direction the androids came from.

                        SPOCK

Emanating from that direction. Also picking up the energy beam which is rendering our hand phasers useless.

A beat.

                        McCOY

            Well, are we just going to stand here?

                        KIRK

(quickly)

            Let's go.

They all follow Spock, who leads the way up to the corner around which had come the attacking androids. Here they turn, and continue walking down that corridor. They speak as they walk; Spock occasionally glances at his tri-corder.

                        SPOCK

We stand virtually unarmed…at the mercy of a being who possesses the power to render a starship completely immobile. We are as mosquitoes against a lion. I fail to see what we can possibly hope to accomplish.

                        McCOY

(irritated)

            We've come for Joanna, Spock. Just don't forget that.

Spock slows down; he doesn't want to pass the origin point.

                        SPOCK

            Signals growing stronger, Captain.

                        KIRK

            Prepare yourselves.

Spock slows down further, almost pacing off the distance.

                        SPOCK

            …increasing…

Spock stops, looks up, down, from ceiling to floor, from right to left, probing with the tri-corder.

                        SPOCK

            Tricorder indicates that this is the point of origin.

                        KIRK

(doubtful)

            Here?

                        McCOY

(irritated)

            That's just great, Spock. A solid wall. Now how do we –

                        SPOCK

(annoyed)

            Your impatience is not making our task any easier, Doctor.

Spock inspects further with the tri-corder, turning dials. He looks at the wall, then to Kirk.

                        SPOCK

(critically)

The human eye is a most…unreliable organ. This is indeed the entrance to a chamber beyond.

McCoy whips out his arm as he speaks, and it penetrates the wall as if it were not there, causing him to break off suddenly in the middle of his sentence, shocked.

                        McCOY

(irritated)

            What do you propose to do, Spock? Just walk right thr–

                        SPOCK

(victoriously)

            Precisely, Doctor, precisely. This is merely a three dimensional projection.

                        KIRK

(almost mimicking McCoy)

            Well…are we…just going to stand here?

They walk through the wall section here.

CUT TO ARGOS' CHAMBER – INT. – ON WALL –

They emerge in a large, high ceilinged room, circular, with an arching ceiling. The walls are fantastically tiled in weird, mosaic designs. The floor is highly polished. On the walls are mounted all types of strange, sinister looking weapons, many of the "pistol" type, resting on "gun racks." The general impression of the entire setting is that of luxury, but gothic hardness, and a forboding sense of evil hovering about. Seated on a large, decorated throne, resting on a platform with marble steps leading up to it, sits Argos, a tall, dark, sinister looking man with high cheekbones sloping to long, narrow chin. His eyes are almond shaped, almost always aquinting, he looks cruel, is very muscular and very villainous looking. He is a barbarian, a space pirate, yet he is "sophisticated" in his own way. His manner is swaggering, cruel, and fearsome. He is dressed in a black leather outfit, tight fitting, shiny gold areas such as his cuffs, collar, and borders of his clothing striped in a glittering spangled material. Adjacent to him stands Joanna.

                        ARGOS

(smoothly, smiling sinisterly, his fingertips meeting each other in a "praying" position)

            Greetings, Captain Kirk. You won't need those anymore.

Argos presses a stud on the arm of his throne and all their weapons disappear instantly. McCoy sees Joanna, she sees him. They rush toward each other.

                        McCOY

(anxiously)

            Joanna!

                        JOANNA

(relieved, anxious)

            Father!

They grasp each other in their arms, clinging to each other. Joanna sobs on McCoy's shoulder. He pats her, caresses, comforts her, almost unable to believe it's really her. He repeats her name over and over, as if it were sacred.

                        McCOY

            Joanna…Joanna…Joanna…

                        JOANNA

(sobbing)

Oh – (choke) – I'm so glad you've come…so glad…so good to see someone I know…after this…this nightmare.

                        ARGOS

(sarcastic)

            Oh, how touching!

McCoy grasps her shoulders, pushes her away a bit, looks into her tear-streaked face.

                        McCOY

(searching)

            What has he done to you?

(threatening)

            If he's harmed you in any way…

Joanna sniffs, tries to bear up, brush tears away.

                        JOANNA

            He…he's done nothing to me.

She bursts into a sobbing scream, as if a horrible memory enters her mind.

                        JOANNA

            But the others!

She buries her head in McCoy's shoulder and presses close for security. Kirk, Spock, and Sulu walk slowly toward McCoy and Joanna. They stop a few feet from the two.

                        KIRK

(soothing, trying to get her to talk)

            The others…what happened to the others…the rest of the crew?

                        JOANNA

(hysterical sobbing)

            Killed…all of them…horribly killed.

                        McCOY

(comforting, concerned about her condition)

            Easy…easy. Start from the beginning. Tell us how it happened.

Joanna slowly regains her composure, but she still trembles.

                        JOANNA

We were transporting colonists and supplies to Zena 5…a routine mission…when we picked up a distress signal.

                        ARGOS

(reveling in his evil genius)

            A signal sent by me.

                        KIRK

(ignoring him)

            You came here, and then?

                        JOANNA

            We were lured in…trapped…powerless…and then…and then...

She gasps, screaming and crying, half turns and points at Argos.

                        KIRK

(skeptical)

            But there haven't been any reports of space piracy for over a hundred years…

Argos suddenly becomes angry. Kirk has branded him as an extinct creature, and this annoys him. He slams the arm of his throne with his fist.

                        ARGOS

(furious)

That's just it! That damned Federation of yours…unified all the colonies. Hundreds of thousands of them…settlements in space from mother planets scattered throughout the galaxy…all efficiently organized, controlled, and protected! Why, I'd no sooner corner my quarry, and radio signals would bring every patrol vessel in the surrounding quadrents down to me!

He speaks sadly, knowing an existence which was once almost paradise for him is now only a thing of the past.

                        ARGOS

Since you made it impossible for me to go after a prize vessel myself, I decided to…let them come to me. Escaping from my last venture, my sensory instruments were damaged and I couldn't tell where I was going.

(asking for sympathy)

For years, Kirk, years! Hurtling through the infinite vastness of space, flying blind…not knowing where I was going…and sometimes, not even caring. I piloted my small craft…Alone!

                        KIRK

(leading him on)

            So, you…stumbled across this place. But what about the weeds? How did you –

                        ARGOS

(bristling with pride)

Before my power was completely gone, I managed to board a larger vessel, and from there found a way to almost completely…control the weeds.

                        SPOCK

(anxious to find out)

            Please explain…

                        ARGOS

(mockingly smiling)

            That is my secret, Mr. Spock, and I intend to keep it that way.

Spock raises an eyebrow, almost as dismayed at having been caught being curious as not finding out the information he wanted.

                        KIRK

            All right. So you stayed here?

                        ARGOS

Yes. From within this…spider web…I can investigate anything that gets trapped here…explore…plunder at my leisure! I have no reason to leave.

                        KIRK

            This ship…why did you choose this ship…out of all the others.

                        ARGOS

I'm a pirate, Kirk. I've got the blood of buccaneers from centuries past running in my veins. The Cronosians knew how to combine science, and heritage…a truly admirable culture. This ship…

He holds his arms up, waves them around in a "behold" motion.

                        ARGOS

(looking around)

This ship has atmosphere…it has mood…gothic…barbaric…only in surroundings such as these am I truly at home.

                        SULU

You said you lure ships in here…use fake distress calls to get them inside the cloud, then steal from them. What good is the cargo they carry if you never leave to spend any of it?

                        ARGOS

Mr. Sulu…being a collector yourself, I should think you would understand me. I gathered all the weapons and computers from the dead ships floating out there…brought them into this one ship. Probes, destructo rays of all kinds…conversion devices…missiles…transporters…power generators… And, it might interest you to know, an infinite variety of small arms…from the primitive broadsword, to hand weapons which surpass even your phaser in destructive potential. All this…knowledge…weaponry…at my fingertips. I have the power to destroy a fleet of starships!

Argos leans forward, looking hard at Kirk, sneering.

                        ARGOS

Do you know what that means, Captain?

Kirk looks away, then back, afraid to admit it.

                        KIRK

(barely whispers)

            It means…that you could begin a one-man conquest of the entire galaxy.

                        SULU

(skeptical)

            How could one man –

                        ARGOS

(threatening)

You fail to realize my full potential! From the stores of ships I capture, I've collected an unlimited supply of raw materials. I've got a factory complex that can turn out hundreds of android warriors by the hour. I'll command an invincible army of supermen!

(a beat. Shrewdly)

And the best part about it is – robots simply do what they are told, without question. I'll never have to fear mutiny!

Argos begins to laugh softly but sinisterly.

                        SPOCK

That still does not explain two things. Why build those special androids, synthetically giving them the same graphic qualities as real humans –

                        KIRK

(demands)

            And what happened to the crews of the ships you captured?

Two beats as Argos contemplates.

                        ARGOS

(almost sadly)

There's only one flaw in this method of piracy…it loses the old bloody flavor of a good fight before claiming the prize. I found I was missing too much when I simply liquidated the crews without a struggle, and, feeling a need for some – ah – diversion now and then, I –

                        KIRK

(quickly, angry)

            You murdered them.

                        ARGOS

(indignant)

            Murder?! I gave them as fair a chance as any!

                        SPOCK

            Men against machines? There can be only one outcome.

                        SULU

(almost insulting)

            Men get tired – machines don't. Anyone with a grain of honor wouldn't call that fair.

Argos' pride is stung, he leaps up from his chair, angry, shouting.

                        ARGOS

(blustering)

            Silence! All of you!

Argos threatens, his face is cruel.

                        ARGOS

            I could destroy you at the press of a button. I could have destroyed you long ago.

                        KIRK

(demands, impatient)

Why didn't you, then? Why let us go on living? What are you saving us for? What do you want from us?

Argo walks down the steps from his throne, slowly, confidently, a sneering smile on his face. He plants his feet firmly in front of Kirk, draws close to him, looks him in the eye.

                        ARGOS

(a soft, slow, threat)

            I want your ship, Captain. I want you!

Kirk looks at him hard, realizing the dangerous position they're in, realizing that Argos isn't making an empty threat.

FADE OUT.


	5. ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

INT. CRONOSIAN SHIP – DAY – MED. SHOT

Kirk and Argos stand face to face, almost glaring at each other, both adamant, both knowing he's going to have to fight for what he wants. Sulu and Spock stand slightly behind Kirk on either side of him. McCoy comforts Joanna off to the side. Joanna disengages herself from McCoy, walks over near Kirk and Argos. She stares at Argos, hating him, then looks alternately at Kirk and the other crewmen as she speaks.

                        JOANNA

(realizing the immensity of Argos' evil)

(hysterical but controlled)

Yes…yes…that's right. He wants your ship, Captain – just like he wanted all the others trapped here…dead, skeleton ships, with dead, skeleton crews.

(cruelly, guttural)

            And now he wants to add your ship to his horrible collection.

McCoy is concerned about her health. He realizes the great ordeal she's going through.

                        McCOY

(wanting her to stop)

            Joanna…

                        JOANNA

(contempt)

But that isn't enough for him. Ohhh, no! Not him! He wants your crew to entertain him before they die…amuse him…

CU ARGOS SMILING

                        JOANNA

            Like animals performing for their supper.

(despair)

            And even worse…he wants me!

CU McCOY blinking, squinting hate and concern.

                        ARGOS

(determined)

            And I always get what I want!

                        KIRK

(angry)

All right! You may be able to take some of the things you want by force. But there are things you can't make a man do against his will, and you can't make us fight your androids…especially if we know that by dying in battle, you'll be deriving that much more pleasure from our deaths.

                        ARGOS

(slyly)

            Unfortunately, you're right. That's why I'm going to let you go now.

                        SULU

(incredulous)

            Let us go?

                        ARGOS

(sure of himself)

Yes. I'll permit you to return to your ship…think things over. You'll come around…make the decision to stop resisting me. I'm giving you an opportunity to make a choice…

(smiling, mocking)

            …of your own free will…

(a cruel threat)

            …to die fighting, like men…or simply be slaughtered, like animals.

Argos' facial expression becomes a merciless glare.

CU KIRK, SULU, McCOY, JOANNA who are shocked, concerned, afraid.

CU SPOCK, grim.

                        ARGOS

            You have one hour, Captain. The girl will remain with me.

                        McCOY

(angry, threatening)

            We're not leaving without my daughter.

                        ARGOS

(stutters, as if McCoy were so preposterous)

            W-wh-WHAT?

                        McCOY

(glaring, determined)

            We came for Joanna and we're not leaving this place without her.

Argos reaches behind his throne, grasps a small, strangely constructed "pistol" type weapon, aims it at McCoy, whose eyes widen.

                        ARGOS

(squinting, cool, angry)

            When I give an order, I expect to be obeyed.

Argos fires the weapon, which emits a hazy, wavering green beam which strikes McCoy and changes him into a small lizard, about the size of a gilla monster. Joanna chokes, stares horror struck at the lizard. She screams in a shivering voice. Kirk charges forward, tries to grab Argos' neck, but slams into an invisible force field. He is repulsed at a CRACKLING SOUND, and is hurled back violently. Kirk falls gasping to the floor, then glares up at Argos.

                        ARGOS

(gloating)

            You forget, Captain. I have at my disposal every weapon imaginable!

Joanna is desperate, concerned about McCoy.

                        JOANNA

(quivering, pleading)

            Change him back…change him back!

She looks down, swallows a lump in her throat, tries to calm down.

                        JOANNA

(defeated)

            I'll stay.

Argos aims the same weapon at lizard, fires. This time a thin orange beam hits the lizard, and McCoy re-appears in its place. McCoy begins to stagger, dazed. Sulu offers support.

                        KIRK

(realizing their helplessness)

            Let's go.

They begin to leave. McCoy raises an arm in protest, still groggy, but fighting it.

                        McCOY

(worried)

            No! Jim! We can't. Not without – 

                        KIRK

(reasoning with him)

            Bones, we've got to play it his way for now. That force field doesn't give us any choice.

                        McCOY

(to Joanna, a determined promise)

            We'll be back.

                        ARGOS

(mocking)

            Oh I'm sure you will be, Doctor, I'm sure you will be!

Argos bursts into horrible, sinister laughing as McCoy, Sulu, Spock, and Kirk walk away. As they are about to reach the "door," Argos calls to them. They turn to look.

                        ARGOS

(a threat)

            Remember, Captain. One hour.

They walk out.

DISSOLVE TO INT. ENTERPRISE – LAB – FULL SHOT

A crewman is seated at a lab bench, looking into a microscope. Scott walks over to him.

                        SCOTT

            Mr. Anderson…

Crewman looks up at Scott.

                        SCOTT

            Have ye found anything yet?

                        CREWMAN

This sample of weed seems to be undergoing some sort of biological change. Nothing definite yet, though. It's still too early to tell.

                        SCOTT

(almost worried)

I just hope ye have a report ready for the Captain when he gets back, or it'll be mighty hot for the both of us.

**_{NOTE: the next page was missing. Now we're not on the _****_Enterprise_****_, we're back on the Cronosian ship, in a corridor. Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and Sulu are walking down it.}_**

                        SPOCK

            Captain.

They all stop walking. Spock stands with his head cocked to the side, listening. The sound of marching feet is heard.

                        SULU

(urgently)

            Android warriors! Coming this way!

                        KIRK

(annoyed)

Yes, it looks like Argos doesn't intend to let us leave without first providing him with some…

(disgusted)

            …entertainment.

Kirk looks up at the wall, adorned with ancient weapons.

                        KIRK

(quickly)

            Weapons.

They all sieze weapons from the walls. Sulu takes a pair of bolas; Spock, a broadsword; Kirk, a device consisting of two leather straps fastened to a thick flat rock about the size of a man's hand; McCoy, a long pole, similar to a quarterstaff.

                        SULU

(whispering)

            Captain. They're coming from that way.

Sulu points up the corridor to the corner. The soldiers androids are coming from where the crewmen beamed down before, and the crewmen are now in the corridor from which the androids had first issued.

                        KIRK

            We'll surprise them.

Kirk gives a "follow me" gesture with his arm. They all follow Kirk, who races up the corridor and stops just before the corner. He leans up against the wall, Sulu, Spock, and McCoy do likewise. They lie in wait, ready to leap out upon the androids as the robots come around the corner. They press their backs against the wall, breathing hard but trying to keep the sound of their breath quiet. Slowly the marching feet approach. The sound becomes louder, louder, then at last the androids round the bend and Kirk and the others leap into the attack. Sulu swings the bolas, entangles some androids, then finishes them off with sharp karate blows to the mid-section and neck, shouting as he did in the first encounter. Kirk swings his weapon like a sling shot, letting it wrap around the swords of his opponents and jerking the weapons out of their hands, then swinging his weapon in a sweeping arc which registers uppercuts to the jaws of his opponents. Spock is dueling with other androids, and McCoy is fighting them with his quarterstaff, parrying their thrusts by grasping his pole with both hands and using it to block their assaults, then quickly grasping one end of it and whipping it around, poking and clubbing them on the back of the neck and knocking them out.

CUT TO ARGOS' LARGE CHAMBER

Argos is advancing upon Joanna with an "I love you, you little wench" expression on his face. She breaks away from him, fear and anger both gripping her. She squints hate. Argos, laughing softly, walks toward her warily, his arms extended and spread wide, like a wrestler trying to grapple with an opponent.

                        JOANNA

(quivering, half pleading, half threatening)

            Keep away from me…keep away from me!

                        ARGOS

            You're such a beautiful young thing, Joanna…so lovely…and I always get what I want.

                        JOANNA

(slowly, vehemently)

            I hate you…I hate you!

(pleading, trying to reason with him)

            Doesn't that mean anything to you? Can't you understand?

                        ARGOS

(playing a game)

I could use a mind control device on you…command you to love and adore me… but then there'd be no challenge!

Joanna holds up her hands in protest, keeps backing away from Argos. She shakes her head "no" in dread.

                        JOANNA

(trembling, bordering on hysteria)

            Stay back…get away from me…

                        ARGOS

How easy to merely take what I please. Where lies the sport in that? But to win something…to get what I want on the merits of my own efforts…

Argos' eyes take on a look of fierce determination, as if he feels he has been denied something he wants for too long.

                        ARGOS

            …and I want you, Joanna!

He rushes forward, siezing her. She struggles with him, flailing wildly.

                        JOANNA

(screaming madly)

            No…No! Get your hands off –

She screams even louder as they struggle. Slowly Argos forces her lips to his. She is trying hard to break free of his grasp and tear her lips from his. She's gasping protests. Then she manages to wriggle an arm loose and tear at Argos' face with her fingernails. The pain jerks his hand back and he cries out. Lines of blood are on his face. As his head goes back she slaps his face hard. Enraged, he hurls her from him. She is thrown to the floor, sobbing, but still wildly angry, defiant, her breast heaving. He staggers back to his throne. Slowly she regains her feet. They stand glaring at each other for a moment. Then Joanna speaks, trembling, her voice shaky, breathing hard, shaking her head "no."

                        JOANNA

(fiercely determined)

            …Never…I'll never, never, never, accept you! I'll despise you as long as I live!

CU ARGOS GLARING. Then, slowly, his facial expression changes. He realizes that this girl will never love him, and that he'll never tame her. Angry at his own failure and also for the scratches and humiliation she caused him, he speaks, hoarsely.

                        ARGOS

(sneering)

            Very well, then. None live long who reject Argos.

CUT TO KIRK, SPOCK, McCOY, and SULU FIGHTING ANDROIDS

CUT BACK TO ARGOS' CHAMBER

CU ARGOS – Extreme hatred.

CU JOANNA – hate, defiance, her face tear-streaked and her body trembling.

CU ARGOS' HAND reaching to arm of throne, to a small pad of buttons similar to those on Kirk's pilot's chair. Argos presses a stud. Suddenly Joanna disappears from the chamber.

CUT INSTANTLY TO FIGHT WITH ANDROIDS

Just as Spock is in the motion of stabbing an android, Joanna reappears, instantly in front of the android. Spock is unable to stop his thrust and his blade pierces Joanna's heart! She is killed instantly. Spock's mouth drops; he's shocked. He pulls the sword out lamely, lets it fall to the floor.

CUT INSTANTLY TO McCOY, showing that he has seen what happened. McCoy's eyes widen in disbelief, his whole face becomes contorted in anguish. He shouts long and loud.

                        McCOY

            SPOCK!

FADE OUT.


End file.
